


Don’t forget about this, you Idiot

by abbyannabananaella



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyannabananaella/pseuds/abbyannabananaella
Summary: “You suck. You know that, Byers? But guess what. I fucking love you.”
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 46





	Don’t forget about this, you Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Another shitpost fic. I’m tired.

“You suck, you know that, Byers? But guess what? I fucking love you.”  
Jonathan winced. He also stepped back a bit.   
“You do a lot of shitty things. I have a fucking right to say you suck, Byers.”   
“I know, I know.”   
“C’mere.”   
Jonathan walked forward.   
“Kiss me.”   
“W-what? Right now, in the hallway?”   
“Yeah, you heard me, you nerd.”   
“O-ok..”   
Jonathan was a bit shorter than the brunette, but it wasn’t drastic.   
He hastily leaned forward, standing up a bit to reach, Steve smiling widely when he struggled to. He ran a hand through Jonathan’s straight brown hair and grinned.   
Jonathan kissed him, feeling around in Steve’s mouth, holding his hands together around Steve’s neck.   
When they pulled away, Steve smiled at him. “That was nice, babe.”  
“Thanks, Harrington.” Jonathan said, smiling.


End file.
